


The sweet taste of revenge (The story of how Pearl the anti-hero came to be)

by ChunkyChamP



Category: Roblox (Video Game)
Genre: Ocean, Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChunkyChamP/pseuds/ChunkyChamP
Summary: It was an average day off the shore of a beach in Busan in an underwater kingdom named Yeppeun Puleun Bada, a 16 year old mermaid was playing with her twin sister. Their names were Pearl and Missy, the only differences were their tails, hair, personality and how much mermaid and fairy genes they have. Missy is more fairy while Pearl is more mermaid. Pearl gets abused in more ways than one by their fairy father while Missy gets slightly abused but not as much by their mermaid mother. One night, Pearl swam away to an unknown place and ran into a sick witch who cursed her with a dark side by using black magic. The witch told Pear that the dark side’s name is Saturn Shadow. The witch explained to Pearl that if she gets mad, whether it be provoked or natural, Saturn would take over and wreak havoc on the kingdom and anything nearby. Pearl knew she had to swim as far away from her home as she could so that the merpeople could be safe. When one of the people from the kingdom swam by, Pearl heard about her father killing her mother and caging Missy up, so she started to train herself to be able to control Saturn to battle her father, avenging her mother’s death and freeing her sister before it was too late.





	The sweet taste of revenge (The story of how Pearl the anti-hero came to be)

Hello! This is my first time writing something like this, I really hope you like how this story will turn out! If you have any questions or suggestions please feel free to comment them down below. I will try to answer as many as I can! Thank you for reading! Updates may be slow due to personal issues but hopefully you all like the summary and decide to be patient!-Cham


End file.
